This invention relates to a tape guide device used in a magnetic tape driving apparatus.
In a conventional magnetic tape driving apparatus, a magnetic tape traveling at high speed vibrates transversely in the housing of a tape cassette while a fast-forward or fast rewinding mode is established in the apparatus. Therefore, the magnetic tape wound around a reel hub may suffer irregular winding with uneven winding density or steps or biasing along the axis of the reel hub.
Such irregular winding would cause wow or flutter at the reproduction of information from the magnetic tape.